


Window of Opportunity

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Leeloni - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee dreams, maybe, and someone left the window open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [beechercreature](http://beechercreature.livejournal.com)'s prompt of "Keller/Lee, Lee tied naked to a bed and Keller uses feathers on him." Whoops, I forgot the feathers.
> 
> Thank you to my gooberlicious beta, [blackchaps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps), who made this a thousand times better.  
> 

  
He's more than happy to let Chris tie him up, because last time, Chris teased and stroked until Lee quivered and begged, his body arching up off the bed, sweat sliding down his chest, and when he came the world went black.

But after Lee's tied spread-eagle to the bed, Chris leaves the room, promising he'll be right back, adding something about ice cubes, and at first Lee barely notices, because the cuffs are tight and chafe just enough, and his cock twitches each time a breeze floats in through the open window.

And then Lee has to wonder, because the bedroom darkens with shadows and Chris hasn't come back yet, and then he's sure something is moving around outside the window. After an initial, shocked gasp, he slows his breaths. It's hard to stay quiet because the room's on the second floor, meaning there's something on the roof, and he's naked and chained to the bed, for Christ's sakes. His breaths even out when he sees that it's Chris... coming in through the window. The window?

He's wearing a wifebeater and pants that ride low on his hips and there's a roll to his shoulders, something in the way he looks up at Lee, his eyes glittering, and Lee feels like he's been sucker-punched, a powerful surge of lust socks him in the gut and shudders out along his limbs. His cock hardens, and he grinds his ass into the bed when he recognizes Keller.

Well, Chris. But not Chris Meloni. Chris Keller. The thought sends Lee's eyes rolling back, and he stretches his neck, head tilting to the side. He waits, shivering, tugging on the cuffs, wanting to get away and to stay at the same time.

Keller chuckles. "Mmm, baby," he says. "'S not safe. Who left you like this? Who'd you piss off, hm?"

Lee watches as Keller circles closer, smiling, his eyes raking up and down Lee's body. He grunts when Chris grabs his ankle hard, his fingers digging into his skin.

Moving around the side of the bed, Chris drags his fingernails up Lee's leg from calf to thigh. "I saw the open window. I know an invitation when I see one, baby. Did you tie yourself up? Did you know I'd come by and take you up on it?" Chris's voice is pitched low, and it's hypnotic. He runs his hand up Lee's ribcage, and Lee arches into his touch.

Chris's hand slides up Lee's chest, resting at the base of Lee's throat. Lee's pulse hammers against Chris's palm. Chris moves his hand higher, fingers encircling Lee's throat and tightening. Their eyes lock, and Keller smiles.

"Pretty baby," he whispers.

Lee grins, pushing his hips into the air, rattling his cuffs, putting on a show for Chris.

Keller steps away from the bed and strips off his shirt and Lee freezes mid-bend. This time the punch to his gut is ice-cold and he thinks he might be hyperventilating; it's suddenly hard to breathe, his vision's tunneling out and he feels like he's falling backwards even though he knows it's not possible. Not. Possible.

Chris's body is scarred: there's scar tissue on his chest above his pec, the old wound puckered, and under Lee's heavy, shocked gaze, he turns around obligingly, letting Lee see the scars on his back, like the kind made with a shank.

Lee knows that Chris loves him, so he'll put on Keller's muscle tank and be physically intimidating and take up too much space and they'll both love every second of it, but this – this is too much, like he bribed someone in make-up or like maybe it's really Keller.

Impossible.

Lee's distracted, his mind working to solve this incongruency. He doesn't notice Chris toeing off his boots or moving closer, and then Chris is standing next to the bed, rubbing himself through his pants. He grins at Lee, and when he unbuttons and pushes his pants down, his cock's hard and Lee licks his lips unconsciously. The bed dips under Chris's – Keller's – weight. Lee looks down and Keller is naked, straddling Lee's thighs and god, he's gorgeous.

"Am I dreaming?" Lee whispers.

"Yeah, baby, and I'm your wet dream." Keller laughs. He wraps his hand around Lee's cock. "This feel like a dream?"

"No," Lee answers.

Keller nods. He touches his chest, pausing at his nipples, his hand splayed against his stomach. He fingers the head of his cock, gazing down at Lee with mischief in his eyes. He pushes his legs tight around Lee's legs, forcing them to close some, pulling at the cuffs on Lee's ankles.

Lee moans. Chris playing Keller always liked to torment him, and he's not surprised that Keller does too. _Keller_. Lee moans again.

Keller sits back on his heels. He strokes his cock with one hand, and for every fourth or fifth one, he pulls on Lee's cock too, and when Lee finally initiates a thrust, pushing his hips up, Keller grins and releases them both.

"You look good, baby," he says, appreciation coloring his tone. He moves further up Lee's body, his knees against Lee's sides, his ass nestled against Lee's dick. "Open up."

"What?" Lee croaks.

Keller jams his thumb into Lee's mouth and closes his long fingers around Lee's jaw. "Suck," he orders.

Lee glares up at him mutinously. He's not sure he wants to suck.

A flash of anger crosses Keller's face. He watches Lee's face intently for a long minute, studying the hitch of Lee's breathing when he scrapes the back of his nail across the roof of Lee's mouth.

"Oh," Keller says. He grins, all traces of anger gone. "Yeah, I can do that."

Keller stares Lee down. "Suck," he repeats. He catches one of Lee's nipples between his fingernails and pinches, the edge of his nail pressing painfully into the sensitive skin.

Lee bucks up, trying to dislodge Keller, his eyes wide, and his breath coming in whuffs through his nose.

Keller shrugs. "You're the one who's all tied up, so I know you like it. Give up," he coaxes. "Give up, c'mon, suck. Suck it or suck my dick. Is that it? You want my dick in your mouth, baby? You'd look good with my cock in your throat, but I don't know. Maybe some other guy sees your invitation, comes in. Maybe it's not me. You'd suck anyone off, slut. No. Not this time." He wiggles his thumb. "Now, _suck_."

Lee watches as the outline of Keller's body recedes in his vision and his head swims as he struggles to breathe, needing a little bit more. Keller leans down and bites his neck hard, and then Lee roars back to the present, feeling every prickle of stubble on skin and Keller's teeth and hands on his body. He moves his tongue and licks at the tip of Keller's thumb.

Everything relaxes. Lee breathes deeply, Keller watches, then presses his fingernail into Lee's nipple again, and this time, Lee groans.

"Mmmm." Keller sounds happy. "That's right."

Lee sucks on Keller's thumb, and Keller pinches at Lee's nipples for what feels like hours, until Lee's nipples are so sensitive that when Keller brushes the backs of his knuckles across them, Lee grunts, his cock jerking, and he wants to come.

Pulling his hand away, Keller laughs at him, and then he leans all the way back, supporting his weight on one arm as he rubs his cock. He strokes himself slowly, balls to head, over and over and Lee's entranced, the movement lulling and incredibly sexy. He wishes he could help.

"Pretty," Keller croons. "Lick your lips for me, baby. Yeah, like that." He groans, his hand moving faster now, a tight grip on the head and looser at the base of his cock, and Lee watches the muscles in Chris's thighs flex. Keller's sweating a little, perspiration sheening his skin, and the tattoo on his arm looks darker than normal, more pronounced.

"God," Lee whispers.

Keller pauses, mid-stroke, to laugh. "Yeah, maybe," he says.

Sitting up, he leans toward Lee, one hand planted solidly on Lee's chest, pushing down, his hips canted forward and he drags the head of his dick across Lee's ribs. He's stroking and thrusting into his fist and then he glances up at Lee with a look of absolute concentration. Shifting his weight onto his legs, Keller scratches his fingernails down Lee's chest, raking over a nipple, and Lee can't stop the orgasm that rolls from belly to groin, wrenching its way out of his body.

"Chris!" he shouts, and Keller freezes and looks down at him warily.

Lee licks his lips again and blinks languidly up at Keller, who grunts, shaking his head back and forth. He shoves his hips forward, the head of his cock sliding against Lee's nipple, and then he's shooting onto Lee's chest and chin and even a little on his cheek.

Keller nods, satisfied, and then stretches out along Lee's body, his arms covering Lee's arms and his hands holding Lee's wrists, just below the cuffs, and he tucks his face into Lee's shoulder. "You smell good," he says, his voice muffled.

"Yeah," Lee murmurs. He closes his eyes.

"You couldn't wait three minutes?" Chris's voice is loud.

Lee struggles to open his eyes. His eyelids are heavy, and he wants to sleep some more. "What?" His voice is raspy.

Chris stands at the foot of the bed, his shirt unbuttoned. He's holding an ice cube tray. He looks down at Lee, who is spattered with come. "Three minutes!"

Lee tries to shrug, can't move his arms, and settles for a frown. "Sorry," he offers.

The curtains rustle in the breeze.

Chris looks at the window, then back to Lee. "How did you get the window open?"

"What?" Lee asks again.

"The _window_. It's open. Did you palm the key or something?" Chris looks genuinely puzzled. He unlocks the cuffs on Lee's ankles.

"It... it was open, I swear," Lee says. "Huh."

"You're an ass," Chris says affectionately. "Okay, ice cubes for another time." Moving closer, he puts the tray on the nightstand. He reaches to unhook the wrist cuffs. "But now you owe me."

Lee smiles up at him. "My pleasure."

Chris cups Lee's face with his hand. "Pretty baby," he says tenderly, and then his voice is a rumbling tenor in Lee's ear. "Suck my dick."

Lee hesitates for a half-second and Chris notices. "You don't want to?"

"No," Lee says quickly. His limbs are sore. "I do. You just. I don't know. Déjà vu or something." He reaches out, grabs the waistband of Chris's shorts, and pulls.


End file.
